


Love Stupid

by KillerKissed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Eating out, F/M, NSFW, Overwatch - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: This is the first fic I ever wrote with McCree.





	Love Stupid

You walked into a wall upon seeing McCree in his Black Watch uniform. Your friends/fellow rookies giggled at your behavior while McCree himself had seen your embarrassment. The two of you were very new to the relationship you had entered with each other which is why you scampered off immediately with blood rushing to your face.

You spent the rest of the day in your office, doing your actual job to get far away from the thoughts that had rotted your mind. Your fingers skimmed your keyboard with ease as the hours slipped away. You didn’t even recognize how long you had help up in your workstation until your stomach growled loudly. You jumped from your seat and looked down, rubbing your stomach. You grabbed the watch on your wrist and spun it around to face up. It was way past dinner time. You smacked yourself in the face for losing track of time. Today was not your day.

You quickly skittered into the cafeteria and made your way to the kitchen to make something up. Everyone had disappeared after cooking and cleaning up. It was kind of nice to be in here without all the roar of conversation. You started to shove the sandwich into your mouth when you were spun around, the sound of surprise muffled by bread.

Jessie McCree stood in front of you in all his glory. His clean Black Watch uniform was absolutely pristine in every way. His metal hand was on your waist and the other hand was on the counter beside you. “I didn’t see ya at supper.”

You swallowed quickly and coughed, plopping the meat on the plate. “I lost track of time.”

He gave you a look with a raised eyebrow. “Ya sure been actin’ a little funny today. I watched you bump your noggin’ earlier. “

You flushed as the sudden memory came swooping in. “That did happen. “

The cowboy gave a shit-eating grin. “Did you see something ya liked?”

You snorted and flipped back around to focus on your sandwich. He laughed loudly from behind you and wrapped his arms around your body. He started to kiss in the back of your neck and shoulders. You squirmed a little bit but quietly picked at your sandwich with your fingers. His hands slid under your shirt and rubbed against the softness of your skin.

“Jessie, we’re in public. Anybody could come in here.” You mumbled, no longer interested in food.

“Isn’t that the excitin’ part?” He whispered in your ear, tongue sliding up the ridge of your ear. A small noise slipped out and he was on you like a dog with scraps. He ground against the roundness of your ass as the metal hand came around to the back of your neck to hold you into place.

“Jessie.” You warned him, your hips pressing back into him to feel his bulge digging into your cheeks. He tsked at that, yanking your pants and underwear down to your ankles. You heard him squat down, knees popping as he did so. You then felt him spread your cheeks and dig his face between your legs. You about came unglued. A squeal erupted from your lips and his metal hand came down on your left cheek. You jumped but shoved your hands over your mouth.

“Be quiet now or you’ll have the whole dam compound coming to see you.” Jessie went right back between your legs. His tongue licked up your cunt several times before spreading your lower lips. He kissed the backs of your thighs and dug back in, eating your pussy out. You leaned over the counter to give him better access and tried to keep your mouth shut. You reached back and slapped off his black hat to get a handful of his hair. His tongue dipped into your hole and lapped at your juices. A hand slid between your folds and found your clit, rubbing circles. You shoved your shirt collar into your mouth and bit down, trying not to scream. He used his other hand to get your right leg out of your clothes and nudged it up on the counter to really spread you out for him.

Jessie dipped two fingers into your hole and started to pump them in and out. His mouth switched to your clit. You slammed your hand down on the counter and used the other to keep your leg up. Jessie moaned against your pussy and pulled back, watching his fingers disappear into your body. Now both hands were between your legs, working you over quickly. You were about to fall off the counter. He worked faster at an almost diabolical pace. Your orgasm was swift and you clung to the counter, your leg slipping off to stop the sensitivity.

Jessie was probably shaking his head behind you. “No, no, no.” He mumbled, his hands still working on your cunt as you shook with your orgasm. You smacked the countertop several times and crumbled. He quickly scooped you off with arms wrapped around your waist. “Woah there.”

You looked back at him with glossy eyes. Your lungs begged for air. You hadn’t even realized you were holding your breath. He kissed your cheek and tried to stand you back up.

“You’re so foolish,” you whispered while trying to make sure you had strength in your knees.

Jessie laughed as he continued to be your support. “Yeah, I’m pretty stupid.”


End file.
